Electro-hydraulic actuators are generally known. A typical electro-hydraulic actuator includes an electric motor that drives a hydraulic pump to move fluid from a reservoir to a hydraulic actuator for actuating the actuator. When the electric motor is driven in a first rotational direction, the hydraulic fluid moved by the hydraulic pump extends a rod of the actuator. When the electric motor is driven in a second rotational direction, opposite the first rotational direction, the hydraulic fluid moved by the hydraulic pump retracts the rod of the actuator.
The components of an electro-hydraulic actuator are supported in a housing. The housings of many known electro-hydraulic actuators include a first portion for the actuator and a second portion, connected to the first portion, for the electric motor, hydraulic pump, and reservoir. Fluid passages are formed in the housing such that a complete hydraulic circuit is contained within the housing. The portion of the housing including the fluid passages is commonly referred to as the manifold.